Nouvelle gardienne de nuit chap11
by MelissaFischbach
Summary: "Je vais venger mon frère.." ces paroles qui veulent très bien montrer ce que Mélissa veut. Mais plus elle avance dans son travail, plus elle verra que le côté sympa de la pizzaria, va devenir un vrai cauchemar..


**Fan fic' Five Nights At Freddy's.**

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

-Voilà, c'est le corp de Mark.

-Il est.. presque tout noir.. fit Bonnie en équarquillant les yeux.

On était tous descendu au sous-sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

-EHO! Y a quelqu'un?! Mélissa! T'es toujours vivante?!

C'était Roxanne. On remonta tous. Bonnie m'attrapa le bras pour que je le suive. Il m'a promis de trouver quelque chose pour camoufler mes oreilles. Il ne trouva rien. Mais il m'a dit que je devais ne pas y faire attention. Et faire comme si c'étais un serre-tête. Si jamais un personnel de l'établissement me demande de l'enlever, je suis foutue. En attentant, Roxanne ne sait pas être distraite. Elle croit que les vieux animatronics sont cruels.. Et ça, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy et Foxy, l'ont compris. Je prie pour qu'ils ne la tue pas. Car sinon, je serais responsable du meurtre. Etant donné que je suis la gardienne, et que je dois veiller sur toute la pizzaria.. On a vite attéri dans les 5h du mat'. Et le temps que ça à mis aux animatronics pour remonter les escaliers, il était 5h56. Ils se sont dépechés pour retourner sur scène. Sauf Foxy, qui était resté bloqué en marchant dans la salle du personnel. Si on le voix, je suis morte. Alors, il me reste au moins 4 minutes, j'alla vite fermer la pizzaria à clef, pour retarder les employés. Et je coura à toute vitesse pour cacher Foxy. Je le tira, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd bon sang.. je l'amena dans mon bureau, c'est la seule pièce où personne peut aller à part le gardien. J'entendis soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Je ferma les portes de mon bureau et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Si je comprend bien, dit un des employés en entrant, si t'es en danger tu fermes quand même la porte à clef pour être sûre de mourir ..

-Tu sais quoi? Ferme la tienne de porte. Dis-je.

-Quelle porte?

-Ta gueule tiens. Tu l'ouvre pour rien dire..

J'alla faire un petit tour dehors. Pour l'instant, on n'a ni remarqué mes oreilles, ni mes yeux. Le vent était frais. Il faisait un peu sombre, mais les lumières de la ville n'étaient pas allumées. Comment Foxy va réagir quand il va se réveiller et qu'il va se voir dans mon bureau?.. Est-ce qu'il va casser la porte? Ou va t-il rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que je vienne..? Je décida de m'asseoir un instant sur un banc, histoire de réflechir un peu à tout ça..

Après 2 bonnes heures de siestes, je décida de retourner manger un morceau à la pizzaria. Quand j'ouvris la porte, à ma grande surprise, Roxanne qui discutait avec le directeur à l'acceuil. Plus je m'avanca vers eux, plus je remarqua que Roxanne tenait la tête de Mangle en main avec quelques files électriques qui en ressortent. Elle a l'air inquiète. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'suis allée dans la salle où il y a la scène, je m'assis sur une chaise dans un coin. Je regarda les enfants rire, chanter.. Puis je senti une douleur. Assez bas dans le dos. J'y passa ma main, et je senti quelque chose de dûr. J'alla par la suite dans mon bureau, je vis Foxy en marche arrêt. Je mis un miroir. Et je vis une .. queue.. aussi grise que le fer. Ressortant de mon corps.. Elle avait la forme d'une queue de renard.. Je m'évanouis.

-3 heures plus tard-

-Mélissa.. Réveilles-toi, Eh mais tu me copies ou quoi?

-Dequoi?

Je remarqua soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui ma queue, mais j'ai une impression d'autre chose..

 ** _Note de l'auteur: Désolé de prendre du temps. Beaucoup de travail à l'école. Je ne postes qu'un chapitre. Je recommencerais à publier 5 chap par 5 chap début Juillet. Ainsi dit, j'espère pas vous décevoir. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. C'est un peu près ma première fan fic. J'acceptes vos commentaires que ce soit négatifs ou positifs, pour m'améliorer. Pendant le temps que je n'écrirerais plus (donc jusque début juillet.) j'espère que vous ne me lâcherez pas. ^^" Bonne lecture! Et rendez-vous le 1er juillet pour 5 nouveaux LONGS chapitres ! :D_**


End file.
